The Difference
by thebeats
Summary: Haruhi was the only one who could tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart, but what will happen when they meet her cousin Akane? Will she be able to tell the twins apart also? Bad summary.. HikaruXOC, Slight KaoruXOC and HaruhiXTamaki
1. A new face at Ouran

**Just an idea I thought of, and decided to make it into a story. Please enjoy :)**

**And for my other stories, I am currently working on my "Topaz Elm Rewrite" and I just have to finish it.. And I am also working on another chapter for my "Strange aura" story.**

**I am currently keeping my "Family curse" story on hold for now since I am going through writers block .. :S Again, I am sorry for this and will try to post my stories as soon as possible. **

**And so, with all that said, on with the story :)**

* * *

It was a typical Monday morning at Ouran high. The students were in their respectful classrooms, others were at the library studying and the young ladies with too much time on their hands were in music room 3 accompanied by the seven handsomest boy's in school: The host club.

The halls were all empty but one where a young girl walked along aimlessly trying to find her music class.

This girl had dark brown eyes and matching hair that reached passed her shoulders, she held a violin case in her hands and instead of wearing the school uniform, she wore a pink and white stripped polo with cappris.

"Ah! Here it is." She said standing in front of the third music room.

As she opened the door, sakura petals flew all around her and she was greeted by six boys. A young man with blond hair and purple eyes, who seemed to be the leader, was sitting on a red chair, standing next to him was a dark haired guy with glasses, a guy with short dark hair and a small cute boy with dirty blond hair on his shoulders were standing on the other side, and two orange haired twins were standing behind him, arms linked together.

"Welcome, to the Ouran host club." They said in unison.

The young lady stared at them for a moment or two before heading for the door. "I'm so sorry, this must be the wrong room." She said shyly. Before opening the door, she heard footsteps followed by a familiar voice. "Here I got you guys some coffee and cookies from the supermarket."

When she turned around she saw a person with short chocolate brown hair and eyes carrying a tray of cookies and fancy tea cups. "Oh thank you Haruhi!" Said the blond haired man as he glomped her.

"S-sempai, be careful, you're going to make me spill-" Her voice was cut-off by the small brunette who dropped her violin case on the ground.

"H-Haruhi Fujioka?" She asked surprised. "Is that really you?"

It was now Haruhi's turn to be surprised. "Akane?"

Akane's face brightened up, she walked over to her and hugged her tightly "So it really is you, it's been such a long time."

"Indeed it has." Haruhi smiled.

* * *

Watching from a distance, the six host club members seemed to be confused.

"Hey Kyouya, who is that person?!" Asked Tamaki.

"Akane Fujioka, first year of highschool, 15 years of age." He said flipping his little black book open, "Her parent's, Hitomi and Saito Fujioka, are the presidents of a huge music record company. Her hobby's are playing the violin and guitar, playing soccer and swimming." Kyouya paused before continuing. "It also say's here that she is Haruhi's cousin."

"WHAAT?!" Everyone, but Mori, yelled in unison.

"Well now that you mention it, she does look a lot like Haruhi." Said Kaoru while they looked over, the two of them still chatting.

* * *

"So tell me Haruhi, why are you in a host club if you're a girl?" Asked Akane, confused.

"W-well you see, I have a debt to pay.." She said sweatdropping. She noticed the six boys and motioned them to come over. "Hey guys, I have someone I want you to meet." She said smiling. "This is my cousin Akane, she just transferred here from Hokkaido."

"Yes, we know," said Kyouya pushing his glasses up his nose, "I read her profile. Very impressive I must say."

"Hahaha" She laughed nervously, "Thanks."

"Akane, this is Tamaki Suoh, the president of the host club,"

"Pleased to meet you, princess." He said, pulling out a rose and giving it to her. "A-ah, thank you." She said nervously.

"this here is Kyouya,"

Kyouya smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"these guy's over here are Hunny Haninozuka and Mori Morinozuka,"

Hunny, who was sitting on Mori's shoulder smiled, "Akane-chan, let's be good friends!" followed by a nod from Mori.

"And lastly," She said facing the twins "this is Kaoru and Hikaru"

"Pleased to meet you!" They said in unison, shaking both of her hands. She blushed, they were all very handsome boy's.

"Hey Akane, are you alright?" asked Haruhi. "Your face is all red."

"I-I'm fine!" She said smiling nervously. "Anyways, I better be going, I'll be late for my music class." She made her way towards the door but didn't notice her violin case on the ground and tripped over it, falling towards an expensive looking vase next to the door. (AN: Sound familiar?)

"Look out!!"

Before knocking over the vase, she was tackled down by someone and missed the vase.

"Ouuch.." She said, her eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" When she finally opened her eyes, she saw a certain ginger haired boy standing up and offering his hand to her. "Y-yes. I'm fine." She said taking his hand to stand up. "Thank you, Hikaru."

Hikaru blushed as she smiled brightly to him, only Haruhi could tell Kaoru and him apart. As he tried to hide his blush, Haruhi and the other host club members rushed over to both of them, making sure they were alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lonnng update. You see I've been to my cottage for most of the summer and guess what? No computerr!! D:**

**I've tried my best with this one, don't really know how it turned out but, who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy it :)**

**Anyways, please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi," Kaoru asked, sitting on his desk, "which class is Akane in?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, "Hmm.. I'm not sure. She wasn't wearing a uniform yesterday.." She remembered, "Maybe she's only transferring today."

The classroom door opened and the teacher stepped in, trying to calm the classroom. "Settle down students." She said facing the class. "Today we have a new student joining us."

The door opened and the three friends stared in shock.

"My name is Akane Fujioka, pleased to meet you all" She smiled, and bowed.

"You can sit next to Momoka." The teacher said, pointing at the desk of a brown haired girl.

In the back of the class, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru whispered to each other, "She sure is cute in that dress, don't you think so?" Asked Kaoru, leaning towards his twin's ear.

"S-shut up Kaoru!"

"Guys!" Whispered Haruhi angrily, "If you don't stop talking, we'll all be in trouble."

"Gentelmen!" The teacher yelled as she turned around. "If you don't mind, I am trying to teach my class."

"Sorry Miss.." They apologized in unison.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the bell rang, Haruhi picked up her things and slowly made her way towards music room 3. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't the first one there. Tons of girls were sitting at tables with the host club members, sipping tea and eating cake.

"Oh Haru-chan!" Hunny quickly stood up from his chair and made his way over to Haruhi, "Do you want to eat sweets with me and Usa-chan?" He said taking out his stuffed bunny.

"No thanks Hunny. Maybe some other time." She started walking over to the back of the room, only noticing Hunny following her close behind.

"Haru-chan?" She sighed, "Yes Hunny?"

"Why is it that Akane is so rich and you aren't?"

"Damn these rich people.. Do I really have to explain everything." She thought to herself. "Well you see, Akane's father and my father were very close before, our families would often get together at times so I spent alot of time with Akane when I was younger." she started, "But when my became a .. tranny, her father told him he thought it was wrong for a man his age to act as a woman, so they ended up fighting. Every once in a while, they would send us some money, but my stubborn father told them we didn't need they're money."

As soon as Haruhi finished her story, the doors opened and Akane stepped into the room.

"Haruhi! There you are, I've been looking all over for you." She quickly made her way over her and handed her a check. "I would like to pay the rest of your debt."

Haruhi's eyes shot open and many gasps filled the room.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Tamaki screamed, running over to the three teenagers "Haruhi can pay the debt herself, she's already doing a great job!" He said trying not to sound too obvious.

"He's right Akane, it's my responsibility and it wouldn't be right for you to pay it."

"Hmmm.." She said thinking it over. Suddenly, she exclaimed, "I got it! I'll work with you to repay the debt! I can be the host's accountant!"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry miss Fujioka, but that is my position in the host club."

"Alright, then I can be your mascot!" She said, "You see I have this costume at home, and it would be perfect becau-" Before she could continue, she was cut-off by Kaoru

"We already promised Hunny that his Usa-chan would be the Host's mascot.." As he said this, Hunny hugged his plushed bunny.

"Then how about.. The host's manager?" She asked, a hopeful expression on her small face.

Before anyone could answer, a powerful motor sound came from underneath the club's floor. "Did someone say, manager?" A voice , a young lady appeared in the room, standing on a turning platform.

"W-who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," she started, "My name's Renge Houshakuji, and I'm afraid to tell you that the manager position has already been taken."

"Oh, I see.." She said, slightly dissapointed.

"It's alright Akane," Haruhi said patting her shoulder, "I'm fine with paying the debt myself."

"B-but.. I want to help you.." She said looking at her, "I feel like it's my father's responsibility that we haven't been speaking anymore, and I really want to repay for it."

Before Haruhi could respond, she was cut off by Renge, "Wait a second. What are you holding?"

"Oh this?" She asked lifting her case. "It's my violin."

Renge stroked her chin, "Could you perhaps play a song for us?"

"Oh, o-of course." She said taking her violin and placing it on her shoulder.

She started playing a soft melodic tune that her mother had taught her. She closed her eyes as she stroked the strings with her bow and pressed down on the strings in a repeated pattern. The seven hosts, and manager, listened in awe the beautiful sound that emerged from her violin.

Once she finished her piece, she was baffled by applauses filled by the entire room.

Renge smiled triumphly as she pointed her finger at Akane. "I want you to be the Hosts club entertainer!"

"Entertainer.. ?" Asked Haruhi and Akane.

"Yes!" She said, walking towards Akane and grabbing both her hands. "Your musical talent should not go to waste! I want you to play everyday, here, while the hosts entertain their guests."

Without thinking it over, she accepted. "Did you hear that Haruhi? Now I can help you pay your debt!"

Haruhi sweat dropped. She really didn't have to go through all that trouble.

"Alright then, I'll come over tomorrow!" She beamed as she walked out of the room.


End file.
